dwninjafandomcom-20200215-history
Drydon's Herbal
Achorion Mould Description Achorion Mould is a purple-grey mould or fungus. Cultivation It is found in damp, dark places and is both quite hard to spot and quite rare. Uses A quite virulent poison, it can cause great damage and even death instantly upon ingestion of the oils from the herb, which must first be extracted. Belladonna Description Belladonna, or Deadly Nightshade, is a short herb with dark green leaves and dull purple flowers. Cultivation It is found mostly under the shade of trees in woody areas. Uses Belladonna has many interesting effects on the body, most to do with the eyes. It can also combine well with other herbs, to create differing effects. Borage Description Large oval green leaves with bright blue star shaped flowers. The whole plant is rough with white, stiff prickly hairs. Cultivation Found in the surroundings of Ankh-Morpork Uses Combines well with a few different plants to create various effects. Can have a curiously forgetful effect, but also, when combined with certain herbs, a effervescent reaction. Bryony Description A showy herb, with dark violet heart shaped leaves, and small, loosely bunched greenish-white flowers. Cultivation A very common herb in woods and forests. Uses Bryony has the strange effect of dyeing the skin of anyone who ingests a mixture of its oils bright red. Foxglove Description A very tall herb with long spikes of drooping scarlet bell-shaped flowers. Cultivation Found all over the Disc. Uses Foxglove has a rather adverse effect on the heart, and ingestion of the oils can cause it to beat so quickly that it literally explodes out of the body. Gelsemium Description One of the most beautiful herbs, with shining dark leaves and large, fragrant yellow flowers. Cultivation Found by the side of streams. Uses Poisonous doses of Gelsemium produce a sensation of muscular weakness, which may be followed by paralysis. The spine is especially affected. Hemlock Description A tall, graceful herb with a pale yellow stem and small white flowers. It has a strange mousy odour. Cultivation Grows wild in the plains that surround Ankh-Morpork. Uses Causes a general feeling of illness, which can last for some time after ingestion. Most potent when combined with snake venom, but also mixes well with other herbs. Laburnum Description A squat herb with a dark, almost black stem, pale green leaves and rich yellow flowers. Cultivation Found in mountainous regions, especially in the lower parts of the Ramtops Mountains. Uses Poisoning by Laburnum may result in such diverse effects as intense drowsiness, vomiting, coma, convulsions and frothing at the mouth. Monkshood Description A small herb with dark purple cowl-like flowers and similarly dark leaves. Cultivation A rare herb, it can be found in the plains around Ankh-Morpork as well as in the lower Ramtops. Uses The effects of Monkshood poisoning includes tingling and numbness of tongue and mouth and a sensation of ants crawling over the body. Copious vomiting is another aspect, sometimes it is so violent that the actual guts are vomited out. Tyler Weed Description A colourful herb with bright yellow flowers with blue spots. The leaves are a strange, fuzzy red. Cultivation A very rare herb, it does not seem to grow in the wild anywhere. Uses Tyler Weed has a very strong self-loathing effect and can cause complete rage and anger. Without other ingredients, it is not very effective however. Wormwood Description A tall firm herb with large, whitish leaves and nearly globular green-yellow flowers. Cultivation Found in shady areas in woods and forests. Uses Causes acute hallucinations, especially visions of small birds wearing green fairy outfits. Bizarre. Category:Poisons __NOEDITSECTION__